Switching Interests
by BrokenxStars
Summary: Invader Tir is sent to Earth to kill Zim! But when she gets there, she finds a new interest. So, now she's studying Dib AND Zim, but suddenly she finds something she's REALLY interested in.. H0h0h0, Slash warning. x3! Chapter 11 is up! oO Rating changed.
1. Incoming, Invader Tir!

Two tall Irkens stood in front of another Irken. They looked down at her, because she was awfully short. She looked up at them and blinked, her antennas twitching.

"Go kill Zim."

One of the Tall Irken commanded. He wore a long red dress-like outfit. The Purple one next to the red nodded. The small Irken looked down to the side then up at the tallests, nodding. The red one snickered as the blue one bent down, patting her on the head.

"We're going to be veeery proud of you, Tir."

The blue one said and smiled. The small Irken's antennas shot up as her smile grew wide.

"Really?"

A voice called out excitedly. The little Irken's eyes sparkled. Both of the Tallest's nodded. Tir giggled and ran off to her ship as the Red and Purple tallest laughed.

"GIVE THOSE BACK, YOU INFERIROR HUMAN!"

Yelled a very annoyed voice from a large blue house. It looked quite odd, sitting in an empty lot. The looks of the house weren't that nice either. A cackle came from the house as footsteps were running around the house. Large mechanical machines could be heard, trying to catch something.

"I have the proof, alien! You'll be dissected in no time!"

A big headed boy yelled as he ran out the door. His hair looked like a sickle standing up, except it was leaning to the side of his head. He had two large glasses taking up most of his face. A green skinned boy ran after him. For some reason, his hair was falling to the side and part of his 'eyes' were peeling off. The green headed one finally stopped running after the big headed boy turned the corner. The green one seemed tired.

A small little green dog, looking like it was stitched together, was clinging to the green skinned one's leg. An eye of the little green dog twitched as it screamed out,

"That big headed kid LOVES PANCAKES."

The green one rolled it's eyes. Then they went inside their creepy house, now shutting the door. Right then, a small space ship, purple with a strange sign on it, flew into a vacant lot right by the house by the green kid's. It stopped there and formed a house. It looked like a normal house, not like the green kid's. The big headed kid stopped and ran towards where he saw the space craft. He ran past the house then stopped once more, trailing back his steps a few. He looked at the house and gasped. It was quite large, and it was completely white. There was a small fence around the house. The big headed boy walked up the sidewalk that had flowers by the sides. He walked up to the door and knocked. Why did he do this? Wouldn't it be weird to have someone just randomly walk up to your house? Well, this is Invader Zim, anything can happen.

The knob slowly opened and out came a girl with large glasses, like the big headed boy's. (He's getting his name soon. :0 ) She had blue eyes hiding behind her glasses and messy long black hair. She wore a shirt that had light purple and dark grey stripes while it had a face in the middle. On the face were two dots for eyes and fang-like-mouth. She wore long black pants and black shoes. She leaned against one side as she looked at him.

"Eh?"

The girl mumbled as she chewed a piece of gum. The boy studdered then cleared his throat. He hated talking to girls. He smiled and waved a bit, looking side to side nervously.

"I'm Dib. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Dib welcomed as the girl rose an eyebrow. The girl smiled and walked outside, quickly closing her door. Dib blinked and started to open his mouth but stopped. The girl looked around then looked at him. Dib was standing there, waiting for her to greet him back or something.

"Oh! Ohhh! Ok! I'm Inv- Tir. Yes. Tir. I'M TIR SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

Tir yelled in his face as he quickly shut his mouth. Tir smiled sweetly then walked down the steps. She walked down the sidewalk and looked around. She frowned and turned back to him, glaring.

"Where's Zim?"

Tir snapped at him as Dib blinked. Even before Dib could say anything, the green boy poked his head from beside the building next to Tir's and his houses. He snickered and walked over, making small squeaky noises as he walked. He stopped next to Tir as he snickered and raised his hands in the air for dramaticness.

"I AM THE ZIM YOU WISH TO SEE, LONELY EARTH SLOB!"

Zim called out as Tir snorted. Dib rolled his eyes and laughed at the patheticness of Zim. Tir looked at Zim and snickered, pulling out a knife. Dib saw the knife and blinked, stepping back.

"Whoa, hey, wait. Before you do anything, he's an alien. So green blood might come out. Just to let ya know."

Dib said snickering as he pointed to Zim. Zim glared at Dib before he took a step back in fear. Dib sat down and decided to watch. If it involved Zim getting hurt, he'd watch it. Tir cackled as she pointed at Zim.

"You, Zim! You must meet me at my ba- home. HOME. HOME I SAY."

Tir's eye twitched as she walked back into her house. Dib and Zim just stood there. Dib rose an eyebrow and looked at Zim who was staring at the house with suspicions.

"What was THAT about, Zim?"

Dib asked, looking at the house and then at Zim. Zim blinked and looked at Dib. Zim just realized his question as he snickered all-knowingly. He put his hands on his hips and cackled.

"She wants the almighty Zim to be her MATE. She wants MAD LOVE FROM ZIM."

Zim explained as he shook his fist at Dib. Dib stood still and just stared at Zim. The idea of mad love intreged him.. making him wonder and wonder until.. Dib blushed, realizing what he was thinking about. He quickly shook his head as Zim walked away. Dib walked home as well, still blushing.

_Why was I thinking of that?_

Dibasked to himself as he walked home. Tir was watching Dib walk away through her window. She sighed and put her hands under her chin, almost daydreaming. A small robot walked up behind Tir, poking her leg. The robot had large purple eyes, instead of Zim's blue eyed robot.

"Master?"

The little robot squeaked as Tir looked back at her robot heavenly. She sighed and slowly plucked it's antenna. She made a small heavenly 'Hmmm?' sound. The robot looked up at Tir with large, cute eyes. She smiled as her soft voice started to speak again.

"Why's that boy's head so big?"

The little robot asked as it walked off to bake random goodies such as PANCAKES. Tir sighed and shook her head, not knowing herself. She saw his big head attractive in a way.

:00 That's all you get for today. AHHAhaha. Oo;; Staying up all night reading Invader Zim fanfictions isn't good for some people's health. :X But it works wonders for the skin. 3


	2. MEATS OF EVIL

At school, the kids listened to Mrs. Bitters talk about doom and how we're all doomed and how your pet squirrel is doomed and how alien's are doomed and how EARTH is doomed. Doom doom doom. Tir would have been sleeping like the rest of the class but she was focusing on Dib. She sighed a heavenly sigh. Tir didn't even get introduced infront of the class, I guess she wasn't that important. Oh well! Her mission was to get Di- No no, kill Zim.

The school bell finally rang as kids ran out through windows and doors. Possibly air vents, who knows? Dib and Zim were the last to leave, except for Tir who was following Dib with lovey dovey eyes. Zim and Dib were arguing about random things, possibly that Zim was an alien, or that Dib was crazy. It was the same thing everyday. Dib looked at the sky and stuck his tongue out as he ran out and stood out. It was raining.

"Come and get me, All-Mighty Zim!"

Dib mocked as he cackled. Rain was pressing down his hair against his head. Tir would have ran out there and hugged him, but she was staying with Zim. Rain burned Irkens, if you all didn't remember. Zim eyed the storm and glared at it.

"This storm shall not make Zim FEAR! I shall conquer this fear and call it after me!"

Zim stated as he walked out in the rain. 3..2..1.. Zim was already to the ground and sizzling like a cheeseburger. Tir laughed and laughed at Zim and his pain. Dib laughed as well but then stopped. He did notice the storm getting really bad. Zim wouldn't live through it. While Zim was sizzling on the ground, Dib put his jacket over Zim, sighing.

_Helping a rival is so horrible.._

Dib thought as Tir blinked and tilted her head to the side confusedly. Dib help Zim? She thought they were enemies. Tir was standing under the cement place that protected her from the DROPS OF EVIL as she wondered. Dib and Zim didn't really notice her, but she noticed them. Tir sighed as she saw Dib help Zim. She wished SHE was the one under his coat, instead of that horrible Zim.

Dib tapped his foot unpatiently as Zim got up and grabbed the jacket, walking away. Dib glared as he followed, making sure he got his jacket back. Tir was left alone, wanting to call for help but didn't want to go down to Zim's level and get a HUMAN'S help! Plus, she didn't want them to find out about her secret identity that's so secret GIR doesn't even know. Tir glared as they walked away, wondering how she would get out of this storm. A small girl who was left behind skipped out with an umbrella. Tir glared and grabbed the girl's umbrella, quickly running off after Zim and Dib.

Dib and Zim were walking to Zim's house, and Tir was right on their trail. She was hiding behind trees and stumps so that they couldn't see her. She noticed that they were awfully quiet and they weren't arguing anymore. Tir ran closer to them and eyed them suspiciously.

_Shouldn't they be fighting or yelling or complaining or something?_

Tir thought as she watched them. She was only here a day, but even SHE could figure out Dib and Zim fought a lot. Zim finally got in his house, roughly throwing the boy's jacket out at him. Zim ran over to the couch and sat, glaring at the door. The little robot ran around the floor, screaming like mad. Dib stood infront of the door, slowly sliding his jacket back on. Tir ran over to him and giggled, grabbing Dib's arm.

"Dib! We must go out and eat the meats of evilll."

Dib raised an eyebrow and wondered where she came from. In fact, he even said, "Where did you come from?" as Tir made up some excuse about a dog and a squirrel. Dib looked back at Zim as Zim glared at him before walking over to the door and shutting the door in Dib's face. For some reason, Dib was saddened but he ignored it. He lowered his eyes then snickered and smiled at Tir but really looking at Zim through his window.

"Sure, Tir. I would love to go."

Dib said as it magically stopped raining. Tir smiled as Zim's eyes widened. Zim walked over to his window and shut the curtains so he could not see the horrible image of Dib and Tir standing there armlocked. Zim walked over to the the corner of the room and stood there, looking around. He rose his fist in the air and called out, "COMPUTER! Take me down to the squids and human babies." The computer made a beeping noise but didn't move.

"Gir! Why is the transporter not sending me downstairs!"

Zim yelled as Gir stood there and stared at Zim. He cocked his head to the side and frowned. The little robot FROWNED. Zim blinked and waved his hand at the robot, walking away. "I don't know!" Gir finally called out as Zim tried to fix his computer from the refridgerator.

Tir and Dib were on their way to the.. place in which they serve MEATS. Tir just kept staring at Dib, sighing heavenly. Dib finally looked down at her after tons of heavenly sighs that he heard. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Dib asked, now slightly moving to the side. Tir's cheeks turned a soft pink as she tried to make up an excuse.

"Eh? Oh, I just noticed that you had a huge head. That's all, big headed foool."

Tir explained as Dib glared. He then mumbled something that sounded like, "I do NOT have a big head, everyone just has relatively small heads." Tir shook her head as they finally got to the meat place. It was called 'Chicken Hut Horray Come In.' which was a very awesome name to most people but Dib thought it was stupid. Tir happily skipped into the chicken place as Dib followed. Tir stopped at the line, waiting patently. Dib stopped behind her as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Tir? What are we doing in this line?"

Dib asked as Tir looked back at him strangely. "You speak nonsense, Dib. We are in the line for MEATS!" Tir exclaimed as she raised her fist. Dib looked up at the sign above the line. Tir looked at Dib then up at the sign. It was the line for the bathroom. Tir blushed and rushed over to another line. Dib looked at the line before he left. It was QUITE long, and he wondered why. Was the meat bad here? Dib didn't even want to know.

Tir called Dib over to her as she waited patently. So, they got up to the front line, not making a sound. Well, except for Tir who was humming and yelling at random humans to stop their mindless talking because they were hurting her head. They ordered chicken and found a table covered in chicken-ness grease type things. Dib didn't eat and neither did Tir.

"So, Dib, what are your interests?"

Tir asked, finally ending the silence. She also wanted to try this chicken so she grabbed a piece of chicken and took a bite. Dib was in a daze out the window as Tir looked at him and ate her chicken. Her eyes wandered to where his was as she saw.. nothing. Wait wait, there was a hobo out there, doing a dance. Eh, it as quite entertaining but Tir looked at Dib.

"Dib?"

Tir blinked as Dib jumped up, looking at Tir. "What?" Dib asked as Tir blew a bubble with her bubble gum. Dib rose an eyebrow at her and blinked. "Why do you still have your gum?" Dib asked, blinking. Tir shrieked as she held her mouth. Her bubble gum was a device to know human language. She waved her hand and smiled at him.

"I like the flavor?"

Tir lied as Dib shook his head. Tir wanted to know about Dib so she asked once more. "What are your interests, Dib?" Tir demanded as Dib blinked at her. His eyes widened as he looked at her. He pointed to himself as his smile widened. "MY interests? MINE? Well…" Dib started to explain how he liked paranormal stuff and aliens. Tir was quite interested until she noticed that Dib kept adding Zim to his conversation. He kept saying, "I'll someday capture Zim and get him dissected!" or "Zim will regret the day he came to earth once I get those pictures into Mysterious Mysteries!" Tir glared at Dib as he kept talking. He just kept talking and talking and talking and talking… Tir yawned as Dib stopped and looked at her.

"Are you bored?"

Dib asked looking offended. Tir blinked and shook her head, smiling. "Keep talking, Human! Tir takes MUCH INTEREST IN YOUR LIKES OF THINGS." Tir yelled as her eye twitched. Dib's eyes widened as she called him 'Human.' "What did y-" Dib started to say but stopped once the door to the chicken place opened again. "Where is my MAD LOVE PARTNER?" An annoyed voice called out as squeaky noises could be heard. Tir's eye twitched.

"Zim!"

Dib and Tir said at the same time. Dib almost sounded excited but Tir sounded angry. Zim looked at them and walked over to their table, squeaky noises still being made. He stopped and sat next to Dib looking at Tir. "Hello, pitiful human! I realize that you want me as your LOVE PIG! I accept your love in CANDIES!" Zim screeched as he threw a piece of candy at her eye. Tir blinked as Dib looked at her.

"Doesn't that HURT?"

Dib asked as Tir looked at him. She then realized that it SHOULD hurt humans so she held her eye and started to scream. It was a fake scream but humans are stupid enough to believe anything. Zim took a piece of chicken and was about to bite it but Dib grabbed it, put it in his pocket and ran out the door. He stopped once he was out and blinked as he looked at the chicken in his pocket.

"Stupid reflexes!"

Dib complained as he ran off. Tir watched him as she held her eye, fake screaming. She glared at Zim and got on the table, pointing at him. "YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE-" Tir screamed but stopped, thinking of the thing to say. If she said Irken then.. Wait, she could use alien since Dib told her before. She snickered and started screeching again. "-ALIEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH THE DIB!" Tir yelled as Zim got up on the table, pointing at her. "YOU DENY ZIM'S LOVE WITH THE DIB STINK?" Zim screamed as Tir pushed him down and ran out. Zim looked around as a man walked up to him with a bill. He had acne all over his face and he looked like a HUMAN. Zim glared as he stood up once more, taking out a ray gun. The humans all screamed like mad, except for a little boy who was eating chicken. Zim got down from the table and ran off as the chicken place exploded. Or flew off. I dunno, it was just gone.

That's all for now. X3 Dang, this is a long one. Oo;; Sorry!


	3. Thinking Things Through

EEK. Oo;; Ok, about the gum thing, yeah. XD I got the idea from that one girl. :0 who commented. :hugs her: 3

ALSO. O-o;; about the reflex thing. Well, Dib thought it was a piece of alien technology so he took it and stuffed it in his pocket and ran off. XD yeah. :snort: I'm a nerd. o.o;

* * *

Dib silently walked home, looking back a few times. He frowned because no one was following him. No one seemed to care that he left. Dib shrugged, knowing that he got used to this kind of thing. Just then, Tir tackled Dib, her wig almost falling off, same with her humongous glasses. Dib yelled as Tir hugged him. Dib tried to pry Tir off but just then Zim ran past them but stopped, taking a few steps back. He just stared at the image of Tir clinging and Dib, trying to pry her off. Even though it looked like Dib was hugging her back. Zim's eye twitched as he pointed to Tir then Dib.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY LOVE PIG?"

Zim yelled. Tir didn't know if he was talking to her or Dib. She blinked and pointed to herself in confusion.

"Are you talking to me or him?"

Tir asked, pointing to Dib. Dib blinked and blushed, slightly hoping that he was talking to Tir. He then shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was thinking that but Zim blushed as well as he stared at the two, wondering himself. He then glared at Dib and pointed to him.

"YOU, DIB STINK! You dare steal MY human love pig! She is MY bottle of feelings and such."

Zim explained as he practically yelled it. He then nodded as Dib looked down to the side, disappointed. Zim looked at Dib as Tir snuggled her head in his large head.

"Zim! I like Dib, not you!"

Tir finally said as she blushed like mad. Zim's eye twitched as he turned around, quickly marching off. Dib saw Zim leave as he tried to grab his dress-like-thing but fell over, making Tir giggle. Dib finally gave up as he wondered why he was so.. mad. Or sad. Why wasn't he happy that Zim was finally jealous of someone who liked HIM? Dib sat down as he sighed, Tir still clinging to him. Tir finally let go of him and clung to his arm instead once he stood up. He had to give in, this was the ONLY girl who's ever liked him.

" Do you want me to walk you home?"

Dib finally asked as Tir's eyes widened as she nodded.

"Yes! Yes I do want you to walk me home to my base!"

Tir said as she quickly shut her mouth. Dib ignored the 'base' thing as it reminded him of Zim. As Dib and Tir were walking to Tir's house, he was in deep thought as Tir talked and talked about stuff. Dib couldn't figure it out. Was the look on Zim hurtful because of Tir clinging to Dib? Was he jealous of Dib because he wanted Tir or was he jealous of Tir because he wanted Dib?

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim was walking in an alley back home, thinking the same thing as well. He then shook his head and remembered the mission.

"I CAN'T let my tallest down! I can not give in to this human emotion! I must get the Tir and make her my love slave. THEN I shall get information out of her."

Zim cackled as he walked home, still cackling.

Tir was thinking about Dib as she talked to him. She stopped suddenly but Dib didn't notice. Tir started to think about things now.

_What about MY mission! I'm supposed to kill Zim, not flirt with Dib! But.. I always have time to kill Zim._

Tir nodded her head as Dib was still thinking. Tir started to talk again as Dib semi-listened.

* * *

Dib finally got to her house. Tir noticed that they were at her house and was disappointed but smiled, waving. She quickly ran into her house, shutting the door behind her. She waved to him from outside the window. He waved back and walked off towards his house.

Dib walked past Zim's house when he was going to his and he stared at it. He wondered if Zim was home yet… He walked up to a window and looked in. Dib only saw the little robot sitting on the couch and making random comments to the TV. Dib frowned as he looked around and saw no Dib, but the house was amazing.

Zim walked to his house but stopped once he saw Dib there. He glared and walked over to him, pulling out his ray gun. Dib didn't notice because he was too distracted by the things inside Zim's home.

"Get AWAY from my base, Dib stink! I don't want your HUMAN germs on it."

Zim hissed as Dib blinked and turned to Zim. He was about to say something but Zim pointed the ray gun up to his head and glared. Dib quietly took a step back, then running off. The lawn gnomes must have been dead or something because they weren't looking at him.

* * *

When Dib made it to the sidewalk, Gaz walked by, playing her game. Dib looked at her as Gaz snickered, stopping in her tracks. She turned around and an evil smile was planted on her lips.

"I heard you have a girlfriend."

Gaz said in a mocking tone. Dib wondered how Gaz knew about Tir but shook his head, sighing. Everyone around this town are freaks and surprisingly knows everything so he just left it alone. Gaz looked at him and expect a 'no no' or 'that's a lie' but she didn't hear anything. Dib sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I-" Dib started to say but Gaz interrupted him, snickering.

"Or are you still in love with Zim?"

Gaz asked which made Dib blush. He looked at her and was about to argue but Gaz just walked off, not really wanting an answer. Dib could hear the small 'beep bop beep BOOM' from her game as she walked away. Dib rolled his eyes and started to walk home. Zim was still outside and he heard everything. Zim walked into his house, and quietly shut the door as Gir screamed, waving his arms wildly at him.

* * *

Dib was on his way home until he looked up. It started to rain again. Dib then realized that his thoughts were better.. thought out when it rained. He looked ahead, his clothes getting soaked. Dib closed his eyes and didn't really want to think about anything right now but he did anyway.

_It rains an awfully lot in this town. Too bad for Zim and his stupid dog._

Was all Dib could think of right now. He didn't want to think of his love life or who he loved right now. He looked up towards the sky as the rain covered his body, making him smile.

* * *

Zim looked out his window and listened to the pitter patter of the rain. He lowered his eyes and looked at the TV, flipping through channels. Gir giggled as he rolled around on the floor. Finally, Zim stopped at a random channel as he watched. He was surprisingly interested in this show.

"Oh, Tim, I can't believe you stole my one true love! You horrible person!"

"I'm sorry, Kir, I couldn't resist him. He's so beautiful and he doesn't care that I'm from another country!"

"I can't believe you though! Mib was MINE! And he was the only person to distract me from killing you, Tim!"

"Kill me? Why you…"

Zim watched that whole corny thing all night. Gir was watching too, making random comments like, "TIM AND MIB BELONG TOGETHER, EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE BOTH BOYS." And "Kir! How could you try to kill Tim? HE'S IN LOVE." Zim stared at his little robot but ignored him, still watching the show.

* * *

Tir was out of her horrible disguise and her purple eyes glowed in the dark. Her robot turned on the lights as it showed Tir with long curly antennas with it sticking out at the end. Her little robot giggled and ran over to the couch, looking up at her master.

"Good job, SIR!"

Tir said as her little SIR unit giggled then stopped. The SIR's eyes glowed red as it saluted her master.

"My name is Sandwich, ma'am!"

Sandwich said and fell over giggling. Tir rose an eyebrow and smiled, nodding. Tir then decided to go to bed with her little robot following her to bed.

* * *

Dib finally decided to walk home before he caught a cold. He was already in his room, dressed in a long shirt with a moon on it. He had boxers on and baggy soft pants. He decided to look out his window before he went to bed. He saw Zim watching a show, his antennas flicking up and down. Dib laid his head down on his arms as they rested on the window sill. He found Zim's antennas cute, in a way. Dib closed his eyes as he decided to go to bed.

"I love the way you feel after getting out of wet clothes."

Dib mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

:000 :gasp: I hope you guys liked this one much better than the old chapter! Oo;; yeah. Love to you all! xD;; 


	4. Dibby Wibby!

The next morning screamed in Dib's ear as his alarm clock rang. Dib looked at the clock and groaned. It was already 7:30 am. Dib couldn't sleep the night because of unknown reasons. Dib slowly got out of his bed and stretched. He looked out his window and blinked. He heard a girl cheering and giggling outside. His whole face started to turn red as he saw Tir. She was standing right outside his window, jumping up and down trying to get his attention. She was in a short skirt and a short shirt, hoping to get his attention. Dib looked away, walking away from the window with his face red. Tir had her hands on her hips as she made a 'hmph' sound.

"What do I have to do to get that boy's attention?"

Tir yelled at herself as she heard a cackle. Tir turned around and saw Zim standing outside with Gir on a leash. He snickered as Tir glared at him. Gir screamed and ran around, his hands in the air.

"COME GIR! We must take a walk before the horrible day of learning begins."

Zim commanded as Gir let out a strange 'meow' before he ran off again. Zim got carried off but not before getting cut on the arm with something. He looked at his arm then around, seeing Tir was a small knife in her pocket. Zim scowled and pointed to her, glaring.

"YOU! Human earth pig! How dare you stab your beloved ZIM?"

Zim yelled as Tir looked back at him innocently. Zim glared and walked over to her, Gir trying to run around but was stopped by the leash. Tir just smiled innocently and put shrugged her shoulders.

"Zim! I do not believe the things you say I did was true at all!"

Tir said with a face innocent tone in her voice. Zim's antennas twitched, making his hair go slightly to the side. Tir snickered as Zim straightened his hair, glaring. Zim pointed at her with one of his eyes wide.

"I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU! ZIM CANNOT BE FOOLED WITH YOUR TRICKERY!"

Zim yelled as he pointed at her. Tir blinked and thought about something. She decided that Zim wasn't going to understand so she tried to say it in his pathetic human language. Tir made a bubble with her gum but it popped and she started to chew again. Tir pointed at Zim, glaring.

"YOU LIE! YOU LIEEEEEEEEE!"

Tir screeched as Gir fell over giggling for no reason. Zim started to yell at Tir and Tir started to yell at Zim. Dib walked out of his door and looked over at the two fighting, noticing Zim's arm. He smiled and ran over to Zim, grabbing his arm. Tir looked at him and blinked, completely confused. Dib was inspecting Zim's blood. It was green! Dib chuckled to himself as Zim pushed him away. Dib knew it. Tir giggled and grabbed Dib's arm, making him roll his eyes.

"Did you miss me, Dibby Wibby?"

Tir giggled as she said the cute nickname she made up. Dib's eyes widened as Zim laughed at the name. Dib took a step back, confused.

"Dibby.. Wibby?"

Dib repeated as Zim fell over laughing. Gir stared at his master then fell over giggling too. Tir smiled and nodded, grabbing his arm and walking off, pulling him along. Zim stopped laughing as he saw Dib get carried away by Tir. Zim twitched as he got up and let go of Gir's leash, letting him run free. Gir ran away screaming his little robotic head off. Zim was running after them, making sure they didn't do any of the 'kissing' he had once heard of.

On the way to skool, Tir was talking and talking and talking, making Dib want to sleep. Zim was following right behind them, often seeing many things he's never seen before. He saw a small yellow slug-like-thing with a SHELL! Zim picked it up and decided to show his EARTH CLASS because apparently this snail could EXPLODE at any second.

Finally, they were at school. The students were staring at Dib and Tir, giggling and pointing. Dib groaned as Tir blushed, holding onto his arm. Dib walked into the class, making Tir let go of him and go to her seat. Zim quickly followed behind, his hands on his hips.

"Hello, HUMANS! I have brought THIS to make you all FEAR ZIM!"

Zim exclaimed as he held up the snail, making one little boy scream and run away in fear. The class just stared at the snail as Dib stood up and was about to say something but another child beat him to it.

"That's just a frikkin snail."

One kid from the back yelled as Zim looked side to side. The whole class was laughing at him now. The snail then EXPLODED, making Zim drop it. The snail then… snailed away. Or whatever it does. Zim walked to his seat, looking around once more. Once Mrs. Bitters walked in, the HORRIBLE skool day started.

Soon, it was lunch and all the kids ran away screaming from a lunch monster that came from Thursday's soup. Apparently, it wasn't soup at all. Dib just sat down at the place he usually sits. Gaz wasn't there that day because she was sick with some kind of DISEASE THAT SHALL NOT BE NAMED. Dib had gotten a lunch but he wasn't that hungry. Tir rushed over to his table, sitting next to him. Zim was sitting in a corner, alone once more. Well, they were the only three kids in the whole cafeteria because of that HORRIBLE LUNCH SOUP. Dib looked at Tir as he ate his lunch. Tir sighed and cackled once, making a small squeaky noise but then smiled. Dib rose an eyebrow but decided to ignore her. Zim glared at the two, his anger rising. Finally, after many giggling from Tir and many scooting away ness from Dib, Zim stood up and glared.

"YOU DARE ANGER ZIM WITH YOUR LOVE? Why don't you two just GO TO THE PLANET OF LOVE AND LEAVE ZIM BE!"

Zim exclaimed as Dib looked back at him, completely confused. If this is what Zim thought was 'love' then he got it all wrong. Dib then snickered and pointed to Zim, snickering.

"What? You don't have love on YOUR planet, Zim?"

Dib asked very smart-like as Tir looked at Dib then at Zim. Tir wanted to yell that they DID have love on their planet but then he would have known that she was an ALIENN. Zim rose an 'eyebrow' and looked around.

"Umm.. Earth is Zim's LOVE PLANET, Dib human! I am just waiting for the right HUMAN PILE OF FILTH to accept me for WHO I AM.. On the inside and such."

Zim explained as Dib blushed, noticing Zim looked cute when he said that. Dib sighed and started to swirl his food around. Tir looked at him then smiled, and was about to say something but stopped once the bell rang. Dib ran out of there as fast as he could. He ran into his class and stopped at his desk, sighing. Mrs. Bitters looked around, seeing only Zim, Dib, and Tir there. She hissed and pointed out the door.

"Everyone GO HOME!"

Mrs. Bitters hissed again as the children quickly walked out. Dib quickly walked home, hoping not to run into Tir. Tir was arguing with Zim behind Dib, making Dib groan. They fought the whole time it took to get to Dib's house. Dib ran inside and ran up to his room, sighing.

"They're a bunch of STALKERS!"

Dib exclaimed as he fell onto his bed, falling asleep. He was very tired and he wanted to sleep so very badly.

Tir and Zim stopped fighting as Zim kicked the ground angrily. Zim then looked at Tir as she stared dreamily at the window of Dib's room. Zim rose an 'eyebrow' again and put his hands on his hips.

"Why do you stare at the Dib like that?"

Zim asked, not curious. Ever since Tir saw Dib, she has been staring at him like that but Zim didn't understand why. Tir looked over at him and blushed, looking up at the window again.

"I love his huge head! Plus, he's cute!"

Tir squealed as Zim stuck his tongue out. DISGUSTING! Zim threw his hands in the air, about to yell at her about how disgusting human LOVE is but he stopped and blinked at the word 'cute'. Zim knew not of such a word so he looked at Tir and put his arms across his chest.

"What is this 'cute' you speak of human girl? Is it a disease?"

Zim asked, sounding very mean and demanding now. Tir blinked and cackled, putting her hands on her sides. She then left, walking to her own house. Zim blinked once more then thought of something. What if this 'cute' is something he can obtain 'popularity' with and then he can RULE THE SKOOL THEN THE WORLD? Zim rose his fist in the air at Tir, glaring.

"I SHALL KNOW WHAT THIS CUTE IS SOON! Then I shall BECOME this cute so that I will become POPULAR!"

Zim yelled as he walked away to his own house. Dib woke up when he heard Zim yell. He looked out his window and sighed, watching Zim walk away. He wanted to yell at Zim to shut his mouth sometimes but stopped. He had heard what Zim said as he thought of something. Zim… cute? Isn't that what Dib thought he looked like in the cafeteria? Dib shook his head, realizing he was starting to blush. Dib walked over to his bed and laid down, sighing.

Zim was in his house, his disguise off and his antennas twitching. He looked at Gir as Gir was licking a spoon filled with sugar. Zim rose an eyebrow and stared at Gir, then sighing. After staring at the TV for about an hour, there was a knock on the door. Zim got up to answer it as Gir screamed and ran into his dog suit. Zim pressed a button on his door so he could see who was standing outside. It was Tir.

Zim cackled and opened the door, looking at the person on his doorstep. Tir blinked and got out a large gun, her smile wide.

"Zim! You have grown to be quite a nuisance so I shall destroy you now. If you have anything to tell anyone, say it now very loudly and hope they can hear you! Now, after the destroying, I shall give you CANDIES!"

Tir exclaimed as she aimed the gun at Zim's head, making Zim blink. Zim slapped the gun away, poking Tir in the stomach.

"YOU, pig beast, are threatening ZIM? HA! I am FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN YOU, TIR."

Zim yelled, making Tir just stare at him. How stupid WAS he? Tir put the gun up against his head again, glaring.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SPACE BOY!"

Tir demanded as Zim, clearly an idiot and not really noticing the gun, didn't keep quiet. On the other side of somewhere I dunno. Where ever Dib's house is, I guess, Dib woke up, growling from all the noise. Dib walked out of his house and looked around, gasping when he saw Tir with a gun against Zim's head. He didn't want to get involved so he just stood there, staring.

* * *

EEEEEEH. Oo That's enough for TODAYYY. D: Ugh. This chapter is SO LONG IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. Hmm.. I wonder why I always write my chapters at 3am? xx :sigh: oh well. x3 I have to write the 5th chapter really quick. ;0; :sigh: mah poor little mind. 


	5. The New Zim!

Zim noticed Dib just standing there. Dib's eyes were wide as he stared at the gun that was aimed at Zim's head. Tir snickered but then saw Zim looking at something past her. Tir blinked and looked at where Zim was looking. Tir saw Dib and shrieked. She dropped her gun and ran to her house. I don't understand her reason for running away but I guess she didn't want Dib to get the wrong impression of her? Not many children go around with a gun and threaten to shoot people.

Zim continued to stare at Dib as Dib stared back. They stared at each other for a while until Gir came running along, tackling his master down. He was in his dog suit and he really didn't notice Dib.

"MASTER! MASTER! Big Headed Boy's LADEH TRIED TO SHOOT YOU! Soooo… I MADE WAFFLES!"

Gir screamed, pulling out a plate with waffles on it. Zim stared at the waffles then looked back at Dib. Dib continued to just…. Stand there. He was in a daze, really. Zim took a waffle and chucked it at Dib's huge head. It hit Dib in the head, making him fall over. Zim laughed as Dib got up, glaring at Zim.

"Stupid alien! Stop throwing… WAFFLES!"

Dib commanded which made Zim walk into his house, ignoring the Big headed boy. Dib sighed, looking down at the waffle and taking a bite out of it. It was good. Very good. Dib slowly walked into his house as Tir watched through a window. She sighed and looked at Sandwich, who was playing a human filth game. Tir glared.

"SANDWICH! We must destroy Zim without The Dib knowing!"

Tir said as Sandwich looked up at Tir, her smile wide. Tir snickered as she walked into her room, getting on her computer to study on the most horrible ways to kill Zim. Sandwich walked away, passing a wall covered in Irken guns and knives. Zim shall die soon.

Zim was in his house, looking like he was watching TV but he was thinking deeply about something. Instead of thinking of why Dib was just standing there or how he almost DIED that day, he was thinking of how to become popular. Zim tried to think of his other classmates but it made him almost sick. Yet, he finally thought of the two most 'popular' people at his school. The most popular girl was probably that 'Sandy' person who always pushed Zim around. The most popular boy was probably that 'Tyler' who always hit Zim with a ball when they were playing in Gym. Zim wondered why they were so popular so he thought of what kids around the school said.

Instead of thinking, Zim rushed to his computer. He told the computer to tell him what Tyler and Sandy did to be popular. The computer grumbled and two main things popped up. 'Style Of Clothing.' And 'Sports.' Zim blinked and looked at his clothes. He would deal with the sports later. Zim looked at Gir, who was rolling around on the floor.

"GIR! Is there ANYTHING wrong my Irken clothing?"

Zim asked as Gir stopped and looked at Zim. Gir stood up and looked at Zim's clothes, little robot noises going through his head. Gir blinked and giggled, pointing at Zim's clothes.

"IT'S A DRESS!"

Gir exclaimed, running off giggling again. Zim glared at Gir and looked at his clothes again. This is what EVERY Irken wears! Zim realized that he COULD change his outfit a bit. Zim got out some scissors and started to cut his clothes up. He saw the Sandy girl do it to her clothes and it made HER popular! Zim cackled as he continued to cut his clothes. He also looked up once in a while to see the 'sports' channel that Gir was watching. Information gathering!

DOWN THE STREET, Dib sat in his room, thinking up reasons for why Tir was putting a gun to Zim's head. Dib sighed as he took off his glasses and wiping them with his shirt. Dib then closed his eyes as the reasons started to appear in his head once more.

_Tir might have been mad at Zim for thinking that she liked him? Nah, or maybe Tir just needed to unleash some energy? Or maybe Tir found out he was an alien and wanted to kill him? Or maybe…_

Dib thought of these questions and got no answers. He finally opened his eyes and thought of something. What if Tir was mad at Zim because Zim liked Dib? Dib shook his head, laughing. He fell backwards onto his bed. Dib stared up at the wall as a new question appeared in his head.

"Why did I just stand there?"

Dib asked himself as he came up with no answer. Dib wondered what would have happened if he WOULD have ran towards them and saved Zim. Would Zim push him down and tell him to never touch him again, or would Dib get a reward? Dib blushed at what he thought the reward would have been.

A hug? A kiss?

Images ran through Dib's mind, making him blush even more. Dib finally stuffed his head into the pillow. Dib's eyes lowered as he pulled the covers over himself.

Why was he thinking of Zim that way anyway?

Dib closed his eyes and tried to think of Zim getting captured by Mysterious Mysteries or something. The image made his heart fall so it quickly changed to what he thought of before. He blushed even more before he went to bed.

The next day, it was the same. Tir was outside Dib's window, jumping up and down. She was trying to get his attention once more. Dib looked past her, though. He was looking at Zim's house. His blush returned as the thoughts from last night appeared again. Dib walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. Tir saw his blush and her smile widened. She made him blush! Tir giggled and ran to her house, going to get dressed for her school.

Zim didn't follow Tir and Dib to school today. He was no where to be seen actually. Dib kept looking around to see if Zim was coming. Sadly, he saw no Zim. Tir, on the other hand, was glad that Zim was not following them. She just kept on talking and talking as Dib didn't listen.

Right when Dib got to school, all the kids were surrounding the stairs, all of them gasping and giggling because of something. Dib blinked and ran over to where the kids where, pushing them aside to see what they were looking at. Dib finally got to the front of the kids, leaving Tir behind. Dib's eyes widened as he stared at what the kids were giggling at. A green boy was sitting on the steps, his shirt looking like a shirt that was cut up but it looked pretty cool and his pants rigid on the bottom. He didn't look much different to Dib but all the other kids were freaking out. Zim saw Dib and stood up, making all the girls squeal.

"Dib human! I see that you are surprised by my look, right! YOU ARE JEALOUS OF ZIM, YES?"

Zim yelled, making all the kids glare at Dib and snicker. Dib wanted to yell something back but the bell rang and all the kids ran over him to get inside. Zim was carried with these kids. Tir ran over to Dib, looking worried. Dib was surprised and his eyes were wide.

"Zim's… different."

Dib mumbled as he started to laugh hysterically. Tir sighed, pulling him inside by his hair. Tir and Dib got into class but it was the same there too. Girls were surrounding Zim's desk, making Dib glare at the girls. Finally, Mrs. Bitters came in, making everyone go back into their seats. The day of skool started.

The whole day continued on like that. Zim was surrounded by girls and Dib was stalked by Tir. Finally, the bell rang for skool to be out and everyone followed Zim out. Dib walked out with Tir clinging to his arm. Zim saw Dib and smirked. Dib glared at Zim and walked away with Tir, making Tir talk again.

Zim made all the kids go away when he wanted to walk home. By the time Zim was close to home, Tir was running inside to her house and Dib was walking away. Zim watched Dib walk away. Zim growled but then cackled.

"Pathetic Dib human! He is just JEALOUS of Zim's new popularity!"

Zim yelled to himself but Dib heard because Zim's yelling could be heard a mile away. Dib looked over at Zim and glared. Dib started to walk towards Zim's house, his eyes staring into Zim's. Zim was cackling and Dib was yelling at him.

"I am NOT jealous of you, Zim! I bet you hypnotized those kids with an alien device! No kid could think you look good in those kind of clothes!"

Dib lied but sounded very serious. Zim stopped cackling and looked almost hurt at what Dib said but he quickly shook it off and glared, yelling back at him.

Tir was watching through the window of her house. Tir, for some reason, smiled at the fighting. Tir could tell that Dib was lying but Zim apparently didn't because he was hurt at what Dib had said. Tir stopped looking out her window once she heard a 'beep beep beep' from her computer. She was still in her disguise so she quickly got out and walked over to her computer, clicking a button. The tallests appeared on the screen, the purple one sipping on a soda.

" Tir? How's the mission?"

The red one asked, wanting to know right away. Tir started to stutter but finally said that she didn't get around to it.

"I got side tracked!"

Tir explained as she smiled innocently. The red one was about to say something but Tir interrupted and said that she had to go. She quickly hung up and sighed, sitting down in her chair. Sandwich came running over to her, pulling on her shirt.

"Master! Guess what? The big headed boy and the other Irken are WRESTLING!"

The little robot screamed as she ran away. Tir's eyes widened as she ran over to her window once more, her large purple eyes staring at the two wrestling. Dib was blushing but he hid his blush with his glare, plus a hand pushing down on his face. Zim didn't even notice the blush because he had his eyes closed as Dib kicked his chin up with his foot. Tir snickered and looked at Sandwich, who was in her squirrel costume.

"They make a cute couple, huh master?"

The little robot asked then giggled, running away before she could get hit. The little robot said that once before and got hit by her master. Tir didn't even glare at the little robot. She just stared at them and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah they do…"

Tir admitted and smiled, staring out the window.

* * *

MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHhahah. :0 HAHAH… HA. Yeah. Uu;; Surprisingly I didn't write this one at 3Am. XD; 


	6. New Interest Found

The next day, Dib woke up in his bed. The fight he had with Zim didn't last long and there weren't any injuries. He sighed and looked out his window, expecting Tir outside jumping up and down and such. Surprisingly, she wasn't out there. Dib was slightly confused but he ignored it and walked into his bathroom to get ready for school.

Dib walked home with Zim sneakily following him. Tir wasn't anywhere to be found. Dib thought that she was perhaps sick but he didn't care much. Zim jumped out infront of Dib, pointing his finger at him.

"Dib stink! Where is your LOVE PIG?"

Zim asked in a mocking tone. Dib rose an eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head. He didn't want to deal with Zim today so he walked by him

"Do not ignore the Zim! I SAY DO NOT IGNORE MEE!"

Zim commanded, waving his arms around like a lunatic. Dib turned around and blinked. The craziness of Zim amused him for some reason. Dib glared at Zim when Zim stopped flailing his arms.

"I don't know, ok? And why should you care?"

Dib asked and turned back around and started to walk to school. Zim tried to say something but stopped. Why DID he care? He didn't! He was Irken and- Zim was standing there, thinking as Dib walked away. Zim glared then cackled, now walking behind Dib.

"Did you LOSE your love pig, Dib human? Were you not GOOD enough for her? HAH!"

Zim asked and snickered evily. Dib twitched and stopped, looking at the ground. He mumbled something like 'I'm not good enough for anyone…' but it must have been Zim's imagination because Dib turned around, glaring. He pointed at Zim and gave a fake 'all knowing' smile.

"I don't know and I don't care! Plus, why do you care so much, ZIM?"

Dib asked back, practically mocking him. Zim took a step back and made up some excuse like, 'Because you're even a more pitiful then I thought!' or something like that. Even though that hurt Dib, he fought back. They fought the whole way to school.

The location of Tir changed often. She kept hiding behind trees and buildings and mail boxes and such. She was spying on Dib and Zim and she liked what she saw. It made her giggle and her stomach flutter.

At school, the kids rushed over to Zim and pushing Dib away. Zim cackled as everyone cackled with him and giggled, hugging his arms. Dib glared at those kids, and so was Tir. Instead of ignoring the kids and moving on with life like Dib was doing, Tir got out a space gun and shot it at some kids foot. Tir then commanded,

"BE GONE WITH YOU, PITIFUL EARTH HUMANS! BE GONEEEE!"

Tir hid the gun and started to flail her arms in the air as the kids ran away from Zim. Zim looked around, sad that his group was gone. He glared at Tir and walked over to her, starting to argue with her. Tir argued back but then thought of an idea. Tir pushed Zim, knowing that he would push her back. And indeed he did! Tir pushed him again and snickered. Before Zim had a chance to push her back, Tir had grabbed Dib and put him in front of her, like a shield. Dib blinked, completely confused until he looked ahead and seeing Zim's face in front of his. Dib and Zim stood there for a moment, both of them blushing. Tir squealed happily and let go of Dib, running off happily.

Dib blushed as his eyes widened and darted everywhere. The other kids didn't notice them. Haha, why would they? They're stupid children who go to school to learn about DOOM. Before Dib could push Zim away, Zim pushed him! Dib slammed against the wall, rubbing his head. Zim was glaring and pointing at Dib.

"Do not TOUCH ME, PITIFUL DIB HUMAN! Your.. HUMAN GERMS might get on my PRECIOUS SKIN! MY PRECIOUS HUMAN SKIN!"

Zim yelled, trying to hide a small blush, in which he did well. Dib mumbled then got up, still rubbing his head. Tir giggled madly as she hid behind a tree. Some other girl watched her giggle at Dib and Zim and was about to ask what she was doing but Tir got out a gun and SHOT HER. BOOM. Tir cackled evily then stopped, staring at Zim and Dib again.

"I found my new interest…"

Tir mumbled as the bell rang. Zim pushed Dib, making him fall down again, and ran into the school. Dib yelled and ran into the school as well. Tir happily skipped behind, a large smile on her face.

Throughout the whole school day, Tir was trying to make Zim and Dib always be together. During lunch, Tir made Zim sit by Dib by throwing Zim over to another table. And Zim, being the stupid… thing he is, didn't notice that he was thrown until he noticed a human sitting beside him. They started to fight again but they were still sitting by each other, which satisfied Tir.

After school, Zim and Dib walked home together, but they were fighting. Tir twitched at the fighting and sighed. Luckily, a loud BOOM exploded in the sky as it started to rain. Zim screamed and ran around, hiding under things but nothing was useful. Tir was happily using an umbrella stolen from that little girl. Zim started to scream as he stood in the rain and burned. Dib laughed and laughed at him. Then, Dib frowned and sighed, throwing his jacket at Zim and looking away.

"Give it back to me after your done, alien."

Dib mumbled as Zim put it over his head. Tir giggled but sighed slightly. Oh how she loved her new interest. Dib and Zim started to walk to Zim's house, with Tir following them. None of them said anything and Zim and Dib kept looking away from eachother. They finally got to Zim's house and Zim threw the jacket at Dib, Dib catching it and putting it bad on. Dib twitched as he started to walk away but was stopped because of Tir. Tir had a crazy smile on her face as she screamed,

"PEEKABOO!"

Tir then pushed Dib into Zim's house and snickered, holding the door shut. Sure, the door was made from alien technology but EVEN IRKEN TECHNOLOGY COULDN'T FACE THE DOOR STOPPER. Dib had NO idea what was going on, and neither did Zim. Dib's eyes widened as he saw that he was in Zim's lab. Dib turned around in circles, admiring all the technology in the living room. He also found the monkey quite… odd, so it must be an alien thing!

"Oh, wow!"

Dib said in his usual 'amazed-Dib-tone' and tried to get out a camera but forgot that he didn't have one. He sighed then gasped with Zim as he heard a click from the door. It was locked.

"She locked us IN! THAT HORRIBLE LITTLE-"

Zim yelled but got interrupted with Dib, who was banging on the door. Tir chuckled a bit as Dib yelled to let him out. No luck. Dib sighed and turned around, looking at Zim then at the robot. Gir turned his head and stared at Dib's large head. A scream coming from the little robot but then it's attention turned back to the TV. Zim pointed at Dib, which caught Dib's attention.

"Computer! Get him!"

Zim commanded as his computer let out a groan. Zim looked up and blinked, repeating his command. The computer groaned again.

"Do I have to?"

The computer asked as Dib snorted. Zim's OWN computer wasn't listening and instead was listening to…

"No, not really! Go make them a cheese sandwich, computer! Plus, make sure NO ONE can go downstairs!"

Tir yelled from outside. Zim shrieked and waved his hands wildly around as he tried to run to his toilet to go to his labs but sadly, it was blocked off. And so was everything else. Dib laughed at Zim, but then started to shiver, which made Gir scream again.

"The big headed boy is COLDDD!"

Gir exclaimed, his small tongue sticking out. Dib rose an eyebrow at the robot and sighed, sitting down. His wet jacket made him cold. COLD I SAY. Zim blinked and looked at Dib, snickering.

"Let him be, Gir! He shall stay cold and SUFFER UNDER THE ROOF OF ZIM!"

Zim cackled and walked over to the couch, sitting down. Zim and Gir started to watch The Scary Monkey show. Dib looked at the TV and started to watch as well until Zim looked at him and glared.

"Stop watching my Television, Dib-Human!"

Zim commanded as Dib looked away, making a grunting noise. JUST THEN, three plates with cheese sandwiches were sent infront of Zim, Gir, and Dib by the computer. Dib didn't really notice his until Gir started to eat the sandwich. Zim screamed and jumped up, backing away from the cheese. Zim pointed to the sandwich, glaring.

"The cheese… THE CHEESE."

Zim hissed as Dib rose an eyebrow at him. Dib then noticed his sandwich and grabbed it, taking a bite out of it. Gir then got up, grabbing Zim's sandwich and eating it. After eating the sandwiches, they all sat/stood there in silence. Atleast until Gir started to scream and run towards Dib. Dib looked ahead and yelled as Gir tackled his abnormally large head. Gir hugged it and snuggled against it as Zim cackled.

"Did you like my WAFFLES!"

Gir asked, one of his eyes widening/popping out. Dib blinked and nodded slightly, making Gir squeal.

"They were made of SOUP AND DOG FOOOD!"

Gir screeched and ran off, leaving Zim and Dib alone. Dib made a gagging sound and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Zim laughed and laughed for some reason. After a few minutes, Dib stopped gagging but sat there shivering instead. Zim's house was quite cold because of the metal pipes and such. Zim stopped cackling and sat there with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Suffer, Dib human, because you aren't getting a warm cloth anytime soon!"

Zim explained and laughed and LAUGHED. HE JUST KEEPS ON LAUGHING! Dib scooted away, hugging himself now. He rested his hands on his knees as he closed his eyes. He didn't feel like fighting with Zim that night. He was too tired and cold and his stomach hurt.

A lot.

Dib's eyes shot open as he stood up and banged on the door once more. Tir giggled as she held it back. Dib sighed and sat down once more.

"I have a FAMILY, ok? I need to get back to them!"

Dib said, hoping that Tir didn't know that his dad was always gone and his sister hated him. Tir snickered and poked her head out so that Dib and Zim could see her. She stuck out her tongue and continued to block the door. Zim looked away from Dib and scowled.

Was Zim THAT bad to be around? He was at least better than Gaz! Wasn't he? But… Did Dib want to leave that badly?

Thinking of this, Zim fell over, yawning. His antennas twitched as he heard Dib get up and start to walk around. Zim glared, sitting up.

"Get back to your place, human stink beast! NOW! DO NOT INVULK THE WRATH OF ZIM!"

Zim yelled, pointing to where Dib was sitting before. Dib laughed and rolled his eyes, starting to walk around once more. Zim growled and got off the couch, grabbing Dib and throwing him over to where Dib was before. Dib mumbled and rubbed his head, but got up once more. Zim growled and pushed him down, but Dib just got up again.

"Leave me be, alien! I can go anywhere I want! I AM DIB!"

Dib said in a 'Zim-like' way. He was making fun of Zim, which made Zim's antennas go flat against his head in anger. If Dib could SEE his antennas anyway. This then reminded Zim that he was still in his HORRIBLE costume. Zim twitched and scratched his eyes a bit. If he wore his contacts for too long then they get itchy.

TOO ITCHY FOR HIS OWN GOOD.

Dib stopped and watched Zim itch and itch at his contacts. Dib sighed and sat down on the couch, which was surprisingly comfy.

"You can take off your disguise, space boy! I already know what you look like!"

Dib mumbled then blushed.

Take off disguise…

IMAGES RETURNED to Dib's mind, making him blush even more. Dib held his head and tried to get the images out of his head but no use! They were stuck like glue. GLUE TO A MOOSE.. And such.

Zim glared at Dib and made a Zim-like comment before running into the kitchen and taking off his contacts and hair piece. Zim finally came out, his antennas twitching with curiosity to what Dib was doing. Dib was banging his large head against the couch to get the images out of his head. THEY WERE STILL THERE. Dib then looked at Zim and glared. Dib then shook his head and sighed, finally getting the images out of his head.

Zim sat down on the couch as Dib looked at him. Even though he despised the alien to no end…

Or did he?

Anyway, he noticed that Zim was quite… Pretty? Possibly beautiful. Their large ruby eyes and long beautiful antennas… Dib stared at Zim, his mouth slightly open. Zim looked over at Dib and glared, raising an 'eyebrow.'

"What is it, Dib human?"

Zim demanded, one ruby eye lowering while the other one is still up. Dib noticed that the light ruby spots on his eyes shrank or expanded. Dib blinked and scooted away from Zim, looking at the turned off television. Zim's antennas twitched with curiosity once more then he looked away, sighing. Gir ran past them, screaming with minimoose in his hands.

After many… seconds, minutes, hours … no one knew, but, after so much time of screaming, the little robot calmed down and fell asleep. Zim was also tired and so was Dib, but Dib has stayed up for days once before. Dib didn't want to go to sleep because he was afraid he might get killed by Zim in his sleep. Before Zim could even think of getting killed by Dib, he was asleep and falling over so that his head was on Dib's lap.

Dib blushed and looked around, realizing that no one was watching. He closed his eyes as questions popped into his head.

Why am I blushing? I'm not supposed to be blushing! I'm supposed to be pushing his head off of my lap and stepping on his head! Yeah, yeah! Then send his body to mysterious mysteries! Yeah! And then-

Dib frowned and sighed, not even thinking of what would happen if he sent Zim to Mysterious Mysteries. Dib looked down at Zim, slightly smiling. Dib's interest was on Zim's antennas. Dib smiled as his eyes filled with curiosity. Dib poked Zim's antenna, making it twitch. Dib then started to pet Zim's antennas, making them go flat against his head. Dib noticed that the antennas were quite soft. Zim curled up in a small ball as he was pet, snuggling closer and closer to Dib with every pet.

Zim's head was now in Dib's stomach and Dib was slightly blushing, but he continued to pet Zim. Was this relaxing Zim? It sure made Dib tired and relaxed from petting Zim. Once Dib stopped, Zim's antennas stuck up then rested back down. Dib smiled and rested his head back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Hehehe! X3 Sorry for not updating lately. ;0; I couldn't think of anything else for the story! Then, I got tons of ideas and finished this chapter! HAHA! X3 gigglesnort 33 Ahh, the petting of the IRKEN ANTENNAS! 


	7. Locked In

The next morning, light shown through the Irken boy's house and onto a big headed boy on the couch. Dib yawned and rubbed his eyes, slowly opening them to see everything blurry. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around and gasped, seeing that he was in Zim's house.

Dib was about to jump up and yell, "OH WOW!" then look around but something was on him. He looked down to see a cuddled up Zim. The large headed boy slightly blushed but pushed Zim off of him, Dib hopping up and running into the kitchen. He wondered if there was anything to eat but he before he could even think that, a robot with two large eyes was standing on a chair, chewing on bacon. Gir looked out and waved, the blue eyes reflecting Dib's face.

"GOOD MORNING! I made BACON!"

Gir screamed, making Zim wake up. Zim found that he was on the floor and growled. He pointed to Dib and glared, making Dib turn around and look at the Irken boy.

"YOU! Why is Zim on the floor?"

Zim demanded, making Dib snort. Dib took a piece of bacon and started to chew it.

"Because, you were squishing my stomach."

Dib said and smiled his oh-so-very-cute Dib smile. Zim growled and got up, brushing himself off. Gir was watching Dib chew on the bacon, it's smile wide. Gir jumped down from the chair and ran over to Zim, jumping up and down happily.

"Master! Master! Dibby is eating mah bacon!"

Gir exclaimed. The little robot put it's hands on it's hips and stuck out it's tongue, making a squeaky noise. Zim laughed at Dib, making Dib wonder why Zim was laughing. This bacon tasted pretty good to him. Dib looked at Gir and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with this bacon?"

Dib asked, making Gir turn it's head around and stare at Dib. Gir shook his head as Zim let out a 'hahaha' chuckle. Zim stood up and walked proudly over to his kitchen, pointing to the table in which Gir was sitting at. On that table was dirt, jello, bugs, tea, and some sort of alien thing. Dib spit out the bacon, gagging again. Gir frowned as his eyes went into a sad form thing.

"Aww, the big headed boy is getting sick."

Gir exclaimed as Dib gagged. Gir screamed and ran off. Dib wondered why the little robot screamed but then saw why, his eyes getting wide. Dib ran over to the window, looking out it. Zim, obviously confused, blinked at Dib and raised an 'eyebrow' at him.

"What is it, Dib-Human?"

Zim demanded, walking over to Dib. Dib's eyes wandered the yard until a face poked up, saying, "BOO!" Dib yelled and fell back but Zim just stood there, not really understanding the concept of BOO. It was Tir, who giggled a bit when Dib fell back. Dib glared and banged on the window.

"Let me out, Tir! Gaz-"

Dib started but Tir snickered and pointed at Dib. She had an evil 'I know that you were lying' face on. Dib just stared at her, not really understanding the look that she gave him. Tir sighed and waved her hands in the air, making Dib scoot back.

"I talked to Gaz and she told me that you two weren't even related! Sooo… YOU LIEDD!"

Tir screamed, Dib's eyes widening. He mumbled something and got up, brushing himself off. Zim glared at Tir but then blinked, realizing that he wasn't in his costume. He screamed and ran away, his arms waving in the air. Dib chuckled then looked at the window to see that Tir was gone. Dib sighed and walked over to the couch, looking at the ground.

Good thing it was a Saturday.

Zim didn't have his disguise on because, what was the use? The human boy knew his secret anyway so Zim could lay low for a while. Dib was sitting on the couch with a gun pointed to his head. Gir had the gun coming from it's head. Zim was walking around the kitchen as Dib looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Dib-human! Since you are probably going to be running around my house, grabbing things, I want you to sit right there and not move. Or else my robot will shoot you."

Zim exclaimed as Gir screamed. Zim shook his head and walked away and over to the kitchen. He then started to work on things, but Dib couldn't tell what. He looked at Gir and twitched as the little robot started to dance around, but the gun was still pointed at Dib's head.

"Hey! Robot thing… Go away."

Dib commanded as Gir walked away. Dib got up and laughed, pointing at Gir. He then looked around, mumbling an 'Oh wow!' every once in a while. The thing that caught his interest the most was that monkey above Zim's couch. What was that monkey?

Zim heard Dib walk around and his antenna twitched. Zim hissed and stomped his foot on the ground.

"That HORRIBLE human! I bet he's touching all my stuff!"

Zim yelled and stormed out of the kitchen, only to find Dib on the ground, Zim's robotic parents brushing his teeth and throwing footballs at him. Zim's eyes widened as he commanded his 'parents' to stop and to go back to their closets. Dib's hair was messy, but his breath was certainly nice and FOAMY. Dib twitched as Zim's antennas went flat against his head. Zim turned around and walked away, back to the kitchen. Dib glared but his gaze softened. Dib brushed himself off and stared at the monkey picture.

Tir was standing outside, a smile on her face. She squealed and blushed a little, spinning around on Zim's lawn.

"Awww! Zim saved Dib! They're so cute together."

Tir said outloud as Gaz passed by Zim's house. She had a list of groceries and a bat with her. Gaz looked at the spinning Tir and raised an eyebrow. Tir stopped and looked at her, blinking.

"Hi! I'm not holding two boys in this house so that they can get together! Why would you think that?"

Tir said and twitched, blowing a bubble with her gum. Gaz just stood there then walked off, growling. She hated this town. Tir sighed and walked over to the door and sat there, sighing. What about her mission? Tir shook her head and slammed her head against the door. Dib turned his head to the door, thinking he heard something but ignored it.

Gir crawled around while he wore his doggy suit. Gir made a 'moo'ing sound as he crawled. Dib raised an eyebrow but ignored it while Zim walked out, clapping his hands. Zim was all dusty, and a smile was on his face.

"I have CLEANED the kitchen! Now, what else to do?"

Zim said and looked around, curious of what else needed to be cleaned upstairs. Dib was sitting down, looking at the ground. Zim's antennas twitched as he looked at Dib. Dib looked up at him and glared, standing up.

"What?"

Dib asked, wanting to know what Zim wanted. Zim shrugged and turned around, waving his hand at Dib.

"Nothing, stink-beast! I was just staring at how pathetic you were!"

Zim mocked and walked away as Dib just sat there. Hours passed and Dib was just sitting there, not really doing anything. Zim was walking around the top part of the house, cleaning and such. After Zim was all done, he sat down on the couch and sighed, looking at the ground. Dib looked at him and his glasses fazed over, not revealing his eyes. Zim's antennas twitched and he was about to yell at Dib for looking at him, but Dib interrupted.

"What's your reason?"

Dib asked, his glasses still fazed over and his smile mysterious. Zim's antennas perked up as he stared at the questioning boy. He clenched his fist and rose it in the air, making a squeaky noise. He shook it threateningly at Dib then hissed.

"My reason for what?"

Zim asked, making Dib look up. Zim shook slightly at Dib's anger and smile combined. Dib walked over to Zim as Zim curdled up a bit. Dib looked much taller right now.

"Your reason for wanting to destroy the earth."

Dib finished and sat on the couch. Dib's glasses were still fazed over, making Zim see his own reflection. Zim's antennas twitched as he pushed Dib back, putting his hands on his hips in a Zim-like fashion.

"It is my mission! I am an Invader!"

Zim said proudly as Dib got up from the floor. Zim had his eyes closed, making Dib's punch in the stomach successful. Zim coughed and glared at him, but only to be followed by a tackle. Dib punched, Zim kicked, Tir watched. Tir's eyes were filled with happiness at the two.

Thirty minutes passed until the two were both on the ground, breathing hard. It was one of their normal silly fights that didn't mean anything and they always ended as a tie. Tir giggled and sat down on the steps infront of Zim's door. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep but was quickly awoken. Some part of her body was burning, so she looked around and found that it was raining. She was about to scream and run away, but the burning stopped when an umbrella was put over her head. Gaz was standing next to Tir, a smirk on her face. Gaz threw the umbrella at her and walked away, her hands in her pockets.

"Bye, alien. Take care of my brother and his weird lover."

Tir heard Gaz say as she walked away. Tir could have sworn she saw Gaz smile at her, but she ignored it and leaned against the door, a smile on her face.

* * *

EEK! ;0; I'm so very sorry for updating. x3 I hope you forgive me.>/ Yeah, this chapter is really short, and I ran out of ideas fast. Sorry if it's boring and stuff. XD The next chapter will be finished soon. :3 


	8. The Kiss

Zim sat on the couch, fiddling with his thumbs as the pitter patter of the rain made him worry. What if drops came through the roof? Zim was never upstairs when it rained and it made him nervous. Dib sat in front of the TV, watching The Scary Monkey Show. It was quite stupid, but entertaining for the time being. Dib put his hand under his head to support it up. Zim sighed and slumped into the couch, yawning. He noticed that the days were longer when there was nothing to do. Dib, on the other hand, never noticed this either because his days were always eventful, with alien hunting and such.

Zim's antenna twitched as the rain pounded down on the roof. It was getting bad out there, but Tir was well protected. Sandwich had gone out there and created a dome around Tir and itself. Dib yawned and looked at Zim, whose antenna flicked up and down. Dib looked at the TV again, the thoughts of petting Zim's antennas again rushing through his mind. He blushed a little with a dazed smile as he stared off in space.

Zim noticed this and sat up, staring at Dib. Dib was staring at the wall with his hands under his head. Zim stood up and looked at the wall to see nothing.

"Dib-creature, what are you looking at?"

Zim asked, walked over to Dib and sitting down next to him, staring at the wall too. Zim blinked and looked at Dib to see his face slightly red and he had a weird smile. Zim hit him on his gigantic head to get his attention.

"DIB-CREATURE!"

Zim yelled, trying to get his attention. Dib fell over from the hit and his ears went deaf after he heard Zim yell in his ear. Dib sat up, glaring at the Irken boy.

"What?"

Dib asked in an annoyed tone as Zim looked at the wall again then at Dib.

"What were you looking at!"

Zim demanded to know. Dib blushed again and looked at the wall, pointing to a random bug on it.

"I was looking at that bug. THAT'S how bored I am!"

Dib explained, but it was CLEARLY a lie. Yet, Zim doesn't know when someone else is lying so he believed it. Zim rolled his eyes and commented about how the humans are small brained freaks and went back to the couch. He folded his arms and grumbled something. Dib looked at the TV again and stared at that monkey creature.

After 2 hours, it was dark and Gir was already in bed. Dib looked up at the clock and sighed.

"It's 11 o'clock."

Dib stated as Zim waved his hand in a 'So? Who cares.' Dib rolled his eyes and stared at the TV again. Another hour passed until Zim finally said something.

"WHEN are you going to bed, Human stink?"

Zim asked, raising an 'eyebrow.' Dib looked back at him with a curious stare.

"When are you? And why are you so interested in me going to bed?"

Dib asked as they stared at eachother in a glare-like stare. Then, Zim looked away and waved his hand at Dib.

"Never mind."

Zim plainly stated as he looked off to the side. Dib was about to say something but something scared him. The TV suddenly went off and so did all the rest of the lights. Right after the lights went out, a loud BOOM of thunder made the 'house' shake. Zim gasped and looked around, hopping up from the couch.

"But a simple rainstorm and lightning can't take out my backup electricity! IT'S IRKEN!"

Zim argued with the rain and started to complain about how his backup electricity must have been eaten by Gir. Dib rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching.

"Zim, just sit down and relax. Your electricity will be back on soon, I bet. Your amazing 'Irken' technology will work even after it's out."

Dib said rather calmly. The lack of sleep was getting to him. Zim stared at him and raised an 'eyebrow' at him but agreed and sat down on the couch again. It was pretty silent though out the house. Except for the ticking from the clock and the rain pounding on the roof and the soft BOOM sounds from the thunder, it was deathly quiet. Zim sat there, his arms crossed against his chest and Dib sat on the floor. Dib often looked at Zim, because Dib's vision in the dark was fairly well. Zim's was horrible, though. For eyes that big and shiny, he couldn't see in the dark at all. Dib got up and brushed himself off, and silently walked over to Zim.

Dib looked at him and smiled as he saw Zim looked around stupidly, wondering where Dib went. A flash of lightning made it so that Zim could see Dib for a second. Dib was moving towards him and Zim didn't move at all. Dib got on the couch and sat on his knees. Dib's knees were on both sides of Zim. Dib slowly crept up to Zim but Zim couldn't see him. Another flash of lightning flashed to show Dib's face right infront of Zim's. Because of the flash, Zim could see that Dib had another weird smile on his face.

Zim squeaked quietly as he felt Dib's face right up to his. Dib lightly kissed Zim on the lips, his eyes closed. Zim's eyes widened as he felt Dib's body press against his as their lips touched in a kissing like way. And so, they were kissing and hugging, but Zim didn't know it. ONLY DIB DID.

Which made it better!

Dib stopped kissing Zim, a sensation left on both Dib and Zim's lips. Dib rested his head next to Zim's on the couch. Dib's body lightly leaned against Zim's, making Zim not move out of weirdness. Dib closed his eyes as Zim breathed in small breaths. Zim had no idea what was going on. Was he under some attack from Dib? Was that touching with lips an indication of poison? Was that why his lips had this tingly feeling? Dib rested his head against Zim's and slightly smiled.

After 5 minutes of this, Dib lifted his head from the couch and stared at Zim, who was deeply confused. Dib smiled again and kissed the Irken on the cheek, then passed out beside him. Zim's hands started to shake, but he moved his arms to wrap his arms around Dib's back. He pulled him into a hug and sighed, falling asleep himself.

Sadly, Tir was missing the whole thing! She fell asleep, but luckily Sandwich recorded it…

* * *

OK. EVERYONE OR PEOPLE WHO DON'T THINK TIR IS IRKEN. Oo Her later life will be explained when Zim and Dib find out she's Irken, OK? She'll explain her S.I.R unit and why she's all human like and stuff, ok? XD If you want to know now, SEND MEA NOTE KTHXBYE. 


	9. What Happened Last Night?

Tir was the first one to wake up out of EVERYONE in that small little alley. Tir shot up and ran over to the window, peeking in. Her eyes widened and she mentally stabbed herself.

SHE MISSED SOMETHING. She could TELL that she missed something important by their position. Tears started to come to Tir's eyes, but she quickly shook her head. Sandwich cutely looked up at Tir, a smile on it's face.

"Master, I recorded subjects A-93 and A-39 just as you told me. They connected circuits and connected cables to be in that position."

Sandwich explained, making Tir's eyes wide. THEY CONNECTED CIRCUITS AND CABLES! Tir blinked and stood there, not really understanding what she meant. Sandwich konked itself in the head and jumped around like a maniac.

"THEY KISSED AND HUGGED AND DIBBY AND ZIMMY ARE SOOO CUTE!"

Sandwich exclaimed, running into the fence and falling down. Sandwich coughed and nodded. Hearing this, Tir screamed and ran around screaming, her stomach FILLED with butterflies. Tir had never felt like this! Tir giggled and sat down, her head cast upward. She then heard a 'beep beep beep' coming from Sandwich. She gasped and bonked Sandwich on the head, making a small TV come out.

"Tir! Is the mission done?" The red tallest asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow from curiousity. Tir gasped and was about to say something but got interrupted by the Purple one.

"Yeah! Are ya? Huh? Huh?" Purple asked, chewing a taco-like substance. It had the irken symbol on it, like all food on Irk. Tir chuckled a little and scratched the back of her head.

"W-Well, ya see… About that…"

Tir started then stopped, wondering how she could explain that she found out that she liked Zim and Dib together and she didn't want to kill Zim or else Dib and Zim could never happen! She had to come up with something, and fast.

"Apparently, Umm… Zim KNEW about me coming and decided to… Run away. So, I have no idea where he is."

Tir explained, stopping a few times to think about what she was saying. She nodded and smiled. Then Red blinked and pointed in the window.

"But I can see him right-"

"Well, I have to go, bye!" Tir interrupted and shut off the TV, it going back into Sandwich's head. Tir sighed in relief and looked through the window, her eyes lowering sadly.

She really didn't want to kill Zim anymore. But if she didn't, Zim and HERSELF might die. And possibly Dib, for some reason or another. They would probably kill him for being so short. Tir sighed and slid down against the door, on the verge of tears.

She stuck her head up and shook her head, remembering that she was an INVADER!

Kind of.

* * *

Dib woke up but didn't open his eyes. He was very comfortable in the position he was in, so he didn't move. Zim, on the other hand, woke up and screamed, pushing Dib away from me. Zim stared at his hands and body, like there was blood on them. 

"W-What the-"

Dib mumbled as he landed on the floor and his peaceful-ness was ruined by a scream. Dib slightly opened one eye to see Zim staring at his hands in horror. Zim panicked and started to gasp as he stood up, glancing around.

"G-Gir! Get me the cleansing chalk!"

Zim commanded as a tired Gir stood up and saluted his master, running off again. A few seconds later, Gir came running back with cleansing chalk, a smile on his face.

"I got the chalk, master!"

Gir exclaimed cutely and ran off screaming. Zim grabbed it and started to wash his face and even his clothes. Dib mumbled and brushed himself off, glaring at Zim at he washed himself. Surprisingly, that didn't work because Zim continued to feel weird. He didn't feel dirty anymore, though. He felt SQUEAKY CLEAN!

Dib sighed and sat down, his hand under his head.

"Sunday Sunday Sunday."

Dib repeated, shaking his head. It seemed like Saturday breezed by, so Sunday should easily go by.

It was five minutes of silence, and it felt like an hour to Dib. He's never been this bored in HIS LIFE. So, to end his boredom, Dib got up and walked into the kitchen. Zim watched him carefully, just incase he did anything funny. Dib coughed because the kitchen was TOO clean for him. LEMONY FRESH.

Dib ignored the lemon smell of the kitchen and walked over to the fridge to find that there wasn't anything in there. The big headed boy sighed and shut the refrigerator door and walking over to the table. He sat there, and just… sat there.

While Dib was sitting there, Zim was trying to figure out why Dib was on him. Zim figured that it was possibly a trick, so it would make Zim forget about his mission, by trying to get rid of the weird feeling he had. Zim twitched and yelled out of confusion. Zim got off the couch and marched into the kitchen, anger and confusion filled his eyes. Interesting combination.

"What?"

Dib asked bored and annoyed at the same time. He was spinning a penny that he found in his pocket. Zim grabbed the penny and slammed his fist on the table.

"WHAT happened last night! What did you do? Why were you RESTING on me?"

Zim commanded to know, staring into Dib's eyes angrily. Dib blushed, his eyes wide.

"R-Resting on you?" Dib asked, a little unsure of what Zim said.

"Yes, RESTING on me! My WONDERFUL arms were around your HORRIBLE SMALL EARTH BODY!" Zim yelled, waving his hands in the air. Dib blushed even more as images ran through his mind. Resting on Zim… Hands around his back… What DID they do last night?

Dib saw that BOTH their clothes were on, so it wasn't THAT. That made him relieved, but still wondering. What did-

Both of them were silent, but they kept hearing a scream from outside. Dib didn't answer Zim's question to 'what happened last night' because he didn't know. Dib ran over to the window and looked out, raising an eyebrow. He blinked and stared at the hopping and screaming Tir in the front lawn. Zim poked his head next to Dib's to stare out the window. Zim's eyes widened as he banged on the window, trying to get Tir's attention.

"Hey, You! Tir! Stop jumping around Zim's front lawn-house…Thing."

Zim commanded, a little unsure of what the front of the house was called. Dib sighed and shook his head. How could someone who didn't even know what a front lawn was, rule the world!

"It's called a front lawn, Zim."

Dib mocked, an all-knowing snicker on his face. Zim stuttered and looked at Dib, trying to find the right words to say.

"Uhh, I knew that, I was just… YOUR HEAD'S STUPID!"

Zim yelled, and then completely ignoring Dib as he stared out the window. Tir stopped jumping around and she looked at Dib and Zim. She poked her head near the window and glared.

"What?"

Tir asked, irritated that they interrupted her jumping and screaming. Zim was about to tell her to go away, but for some reason, an idea popped up in his little head.

"What happened last night? With me and Dib-Stink?"

Zim commanded, making Dib stare at him then Tir. Dib rose an eyebrow and chuckled a bit.

"How would she-"

"YOU TWO KISSED!" Tir interrupted Dib with a loud and excited scream. The answer caused Dib AND Zim to blush, both of them looking away from the window and eachother. Zim shook his head and glared at Tir, waving his arms in the air.

"You lie! YOU LIEE!"

Zim screamed, thinking that if he yelled it loud enough, it was true. Sadly, that didn't happen. Tir shook her head and smiled grabbing a tape from the sidewalk leading up to Zim's house.

"This has ALL the proof!"

Tir said and stuck her tongue out in a cute way. Dib blushed even more, his head darting up and seeing a tape. He backed up and stared at the ground, his sickle-like hair flipping infront of his face. Zim glared and scratched at the window, wanting to grab the tape AND strangle Tir.

"Give me that tape!"

Zim commanded as Tir snickered and laughed an irken laugh. She shook her head as she stopped laughing.

"No, I don't think I will, Zim. I don't think I will."

Tir exclaimed and hugged the tape, like it was a child to her. She turned around and snickered, sitting down. Sandwich walked over to her and Tir bonked it on the head. A TV came out of Sandwiches head, making Tir smile and put in the tape. Zim twitched but continued to watch Tir. His attention was soon put on the TV screen, as it replayed the whole night. Dib, now curious to why Zim was silent, walked over to the window and gasped at the TV screen.

Tir had edited the tape to make it more… Happy? She was so proud of her work, she hugged herself as she watched it. The butterflies in her stomach returned as it got near to the kissing part.

'"Zim, just sit down and relax. Your electricity will be back on soon, I bet. Your amazing 'Irken' technology will work even after it's out." '

Dib heard himself say, but he could see everything. Like it was as bright as day. He remembered it being pitch black dark. He shook his head and stared at the tape. He could only remember saying that, then the rest was a blur.

Zim was unusually quiet as he watched the tape.

' Dib got up and started to walk towards Zim, his foot steps loud, and the only sound there. The pitter patter of the rain was cut out. Zim stared around, completely clueless as to where Dib was. Dib smiled and finally made it over to Zim.'

By this time Dib's stomach hurt and he felt as though he was about to explode. From what, you ask? Nervousness and anticipation. He wanted to see the kissing part, but he didn't at the same time. This really messed with his emotions, but Zim looked perfectly fine.

' Dib slowly crawled ontop of Zim, a mysterious smile on his face. Dib sat on Zim's lap, leaning towards him. Their lips had finally met.'

Dib blushed like mad, a trickle of blood coming from his nose. He hid his nose and backed up against the wall. Zim was blushing but he kept watching. Dib didn't know what happened and he didn't want to know. Dib was in the corner, and he slid into it. He held his head as thoughts came. All decent thoughts left his brain, the only ones left were the bad ones.

The bad thoughts were always blocked off by a wall. The wall was his decent thoughts! Aliens, ghosts, big foot. Nothing triggered the bad thoughts either. That movie was the trigger. Dib moaned regretfully, wishing he didn't watch the tape. So many thoughts he never knew he could think.

Dib slammed his head against the wall and sighed. He looked up to see a figure above him.

"Zim."

Dib whispered, making more thoughts appear. He shook his head and sighed once half of them were gone. Zim sat down next to Dib, his eyes wide and full of…

"What's kissing?"

Zim asked, looking at Dib. His antenna flicked up very cutely, making Dib blush even more. He sighed and leaned against the wall, but falling over. His head fell onto Zim's shoulder, but Zim was in a trance of thought. Dib took advantage of this and hugged Zim's arm and snuggling into Zim. Tears came to his eyes, though. Why?

Because, he might be falling in love with an alien.

The thought of himself becoming friends with an alien always excited him! He wanted to know about their culture and such. Dib never really knew of 'love' with his family and school. He did know of crushes though, but he never had one.

The person he LEAST expected to fall in love with was Zim. He always hated Zim, but there's a saying that there's a thin line between hate and love. Very thin.

Dib continued to hug Zim's arm and snuggling his head into the Irken Boy's shoulder. Zim had noticed that something was clinging to his arm but he ignored it, thinking it was Gir. But when he found out it was Dib, he tried to wiggle his arm free, but it was no use. Zim, for some reason, was too tired to fight right now. He was hungry, he was confused, he was annoyed, he was-

" I don't like love."

Dib whispered so only Zim could hear. Zim twitched at the word 'love' as it sent horrible memories through his mind.

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

_An excited girl yelled as Zim screamed and hit her over the head with a baseball bat._

"_ZIM LOVES NO ONE! You hear? NO ONEEE!"_

_Zim yelled and cackled._

Zim chuckled at that memory, which ended in a satisfied sigh. The stupid girl deserved it. The only love he's ever felt was for a robotic arm that made him alive.

Dib sighed and closed his eye. He then looked up at Zim and sighed. In just 2 days, Dib has gone slightly insane-er, the thoughts he's locked up has finally RELEASED, and he ate bacon made of things he doesn't even know of. Yet, the continuation of Sunday still goes on.

"Kissing is a sign of affection."

Dib finally answered Zim's question. Zim blinked and looked at Dib, his antenna flicking up again.

"Oh REALLY?"

Zim said and looked at Dib straight in the eye, making sure he wasn't lying. Dib blushed and couldn't help himself now. HE HAD NO CONTROL! Dib tackled Zim, kissing him once more. This time, Tir could watch from the window. Her eyes widened and her smile grew.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!"

Tir repeated while jumping up and down. She spun around, giggling.

Dib's eyes widened and he slowly got up, backing away. He couldn't back away far, since the wall was there. Zim laid motionless on the ground, looking like he was dead. Dib rose an eyebrow and poked the invader, very interested in why he wasn't moving.

Zim jumped up and screamed, running off to another room. Dib sighed and smiled.

"Atleast he'll still be my enemy! He sure hates my guts now."

Dib mumbled to himself, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

OK, yeah.. xD The characters might seem a little.. NOT NORMAL but... I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN 24 HOURS. :excuse excuse: >>;; 

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS! n.n :givescookies: I feel really good when I see that someone reviewed my story. REALLY good, because it feels like... AUGH. It's just, I don't think my stories are very interesting or good, so when I read a comment saying, "This story is good! Keep it up!" then I get a FUZZY FEELING INSIDE.

xD I was going to end this story at Chapter 8, but I really didn't want to do that. I have no insperation lately, sorry. xD The later chapters will be more interesting, I promise. x3


	10. Strange Strange Day

Ok, this chapter is TOTALLY insane, so don't read it if you don't like.. insane stuff.

It's completely random and while I was writing this, I was in a.. 'crazy dazed' thing. I was listening to creepy, yet funny music so.. THAT'S how this happened. WHOO. TALLESTS. XD

Umm, I don't want any of that 'I don't get it' or 'This is weird' comments. / Yeah, ok. :yawn: I'm tired.

* * *

Tir continued to scream and jump up and down, holding her sides. She then stopped and slumped down, a yawn coming out of her mouth.

"I'm still tired. Why?"

Tir mumbled and looked up at the sky, her hands in her pockets. She just stared up at the sky, ideas fuming through her mind. What should she do next? Stuff Dib and Zim in a closet? Oooh! That'd be amazingly cute. Tir kept walking around the front yard while Dib and Zim were inside. Zim was on the couch and Dib was on the floor, once more. Dib slightly closed his eyes but popped them back open. This happened quite a few times, until Dib's eyes closed completely. Dib kept his eyes closed, but they shot back open to hear a gun shot. After the gun shot, Dib heard a maniacal laugh and blood on the floor. Dib gazed down towards the body of…Tir. Dib gasped and got up, looking at Tir. Dib then looked at the person who was laughing.

"Zim?" Dib said in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe that Zim had shot Tir. Zim looked at Dib and glared. "She tried to kill me first, Dib!" Zim said, pointing to Tir and then waving his arms. Tears came to Dib's eyes as he picked Tir up and held her close. Blood got all over him, but he didn't care.

Dib was at the graveyard. He was sitting in a chair and Tir was on the ground. Some men had said that they would bring a casket to bury her in, but no men came so Dib started to dig the hole. While Dib was digging Tir sat up and stared at Dib, her head tipping to the side. Dib was almost done digging. "What are you doing?" Tir asked as she got up. Dib glared at her as he dug. The hole was almost done. "You're dead, so lay down and be dead." Dib stated but it sounded like a command. Tir just stared at him in confusion, but finally smiled and said, "What? I'm not dead, I'm-" But Dib glared at her and pointed at the whole, which was finally dug. "You're dead so get in the hole now!" Dib yelled and pointed at the hole. Tir just stared at the hole and then at Dib. Tir walked over to the hole and jumped into it. She stood there and stared at Dib. Tears still came to Dib's eyes, as he slid down against the dirt wall. Dib closed his eyes and cried.

Dib popped up, but his head slammed against something. A ceiling? "Dib!" Yelled a voice that came through the door. Dib looked around and saw that he was in a very small room with high, yet low ceiling spots. Dib rubbed his head and stared at the person. "W-What?" Dib said and looked around once more, trying to see who was there. Zim was standing at the doorway, his foot tapping on the ground. "Dib, you slept in late! You good for nothing, rotten, horrible person!" Zim yelled and glared at Dib. Dib just stared at him and got up, staring at Zim. "W-What? What's going o-" Dib stopped when something fell on his nose. It was something wet and it was sliding down, so Dib wiped it off his nose with his finger and stared at it. Blood? Dib stared up at the ceiling and it was covered in blood. Dib looked around to see many people's bodies and body parts on chairs and hung from the ceiling. Dib held his head and stepped back but fell into… Tir's grave? Dib gasped for breath as his eyes darted everywhere. What was happening?

"Hello, Dib!" A voice said which made Dib stand up and look around. When Dib turned around, he was back in the room. It wasn't bloody though, and there were no dead bodies. It looked like a normal room, just without any furniture in it. It was blank and pale. Dib stared at the person who was talking to him. It looked like Dib, only without glasses and his hair pointed in the other direction. He also wore a different shirt with a different face on it and his coat had X's on it. Dib just stared as the 'other Dib' smiled with his eyes closed. The other Dib opened his eyes and stared at Dib. Dib slightly opened his mouth but the Other Dib talked first. "I'm Double Dib!" Double Dib exclaimed happily. Dib blinked and was about to ask a question, but a blinding light shined in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and stared ahead at Double Dib to see a camera in his hands. "Cheese!" Double Dib said and smiled again. The picture rolled out and it was pitch black. Dib grabbed the picture and stared at it. Double Dib moved to the side as the picture started to show what it looked like. When it finally came up, it was Zim against a wall, covered in blood and a knife in his head and stomach, sticking him to the wall. Dib lowered the picture and stared ahead at the wall in front of him. The exact image that the picture showed was what was in front of him. Zim was stuck to a wall by knives. Tears came to Dib's eyes once more as he ran over to Zim and looked as though he was going to hug him but stopped. Dib just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tears came down Dib's cheeks as he hugged Zim, not even noticing the long knife-sword stuck in his stomach. Zim's eyes slightly opened to stare down at Dib. Zim smiled wide and crazy-like when Dib looked up at him. "I'm not dead." Zim said and looked down at Dib. Dib clasped his hand over his mouth as he backed up. Dib bumped into someone, so he turned around and saw Tir. She was covered in dirt and right beside her was Double Dib. "Dib." Tir whispered and smiled, which made Double Dib smile and say "Dib." As well. Dib heard his name all around the room, which made him turn around. The room became bloody again and there were many people there, chanting his name. Dib held his head and just yelled, wanting it to all stop.

"Dib!" Yelled a voice which made Dib's eyes pop open and tackle the person who said his name once more. Dib heard a scream and a big _boom _from the landing on the floor. Dib was staring down at Zim, who was too surprised to move. Dib hopped up and looked around. He was in Zim's house, and everything was perfectly fine. Zim stared at Dib and blinked then glared. "What is _wrong_ with you today, Dib-stink? First you were shaking, and then you started yelling! Stupid humans and their things…that they…shake!" Zim said and shook his fist. Dib held his head and looked around once more. He was ok, there was nothing wrong. Dib sighed and laid down, resting his hand on his forehead. The sound of Zim's voice relieved him somehow. Dib looked at a sleeping Gir in the corner.

"Your robot is sleeping." Dib said and pointed over to Gir. Zim stopped talking and looked over at Gir. There was a silence, except for the slight snoring from the little robot. The silence was interrupted by Tir, who stuck her face at the window and smiled. "Oooh Dibby!" Tir called, which made Dib turn around and 'scream', if a boy _can _scream. Zim swung his head around and stared at the frightened Dib and Tir. Zim rose an 'eyebrow' and glared. "What did you do to the Dib, filthy human?" Zim asked as Tir shrugged and looked at Dib. Dib blinked and sighed, holding his head. "Damn dream…" Dib mumbled and closed his eyes. Zim looked at Dib for a moment then at Tir. Tir and Zim started to yell and fight about letting Dib out because he was going crazy. Dib continued to hold his head while he stood up and walked over to the couch. Tir blinked and stopped yelling for a moment. "Is something wrong, Dib?" Tir asked in a caring way. Dib looked over and opened his eyes. Dib's eyes lowered to the floor and he sighed.

"It was just a crazy, crazy dream." Dib mumbled and forced a smile to signal that he was ok. Zim just stared at Dib for a moment then snickered. "Dream? Pitiful humans, afraid of _dreams! _You're just-" Zim said and was going to go into a long speech but was interrupted by Tir. "What kind of dream was it, Dib?" Tir asked, her eyes worried and scared. Dib just stared at her in confusion then smiled. "It was just a crazy dream with-" Dang, Tir really knows how to interrupt people. "Me dying, you in a crazy bloody room, and then people chanting your name after you meet your opposite and also Zim stuck to a wall with knives?" Tir said in a calm and all-knowing voice. Dib just stared at her then rose his eyebrow. "How did you know?" Dib asked and Tir just laughed. Sandwich jumped onto her shoulder, with a wide smile on her face. "You're going to have that dream every night because you're not admitting something!" Tir said and stuck her tongue out cutely. Dib just stared at Tir then looked at Zim, who was surprisingly quiet. Probably because he was in shock that he was in Dib's dream _and _stuck to the wall with knives. Dib thought about it and sighed. What was he not admitting? This was going to bug Dib so much. Tir squealed happily and sighed, hugging Sandwich and sliding down the side of the house. Sandwich looked up at Tir and smiled too.

Sandwich frowned at Tir and cocked her head to the side. "I'm confused, Master." Sandwich mumbled and just sat there. Tir opened her mouth to talk but stopped. She then smiled and pat Sandwich on the head. "Well, I heard this from the tallest, the old old old one, that if a species from another planet kisses an Irken, which is fairly unlikely, they will have nightmares about the craziest things! And the nightmares won't go away unless they tell why they kissed the Irken and one of their deepest darkest secrets about anything!" Tir explained and smiled. Sandwich squealed and hugged herself. "That sounds hurtful. I wanna try!" Sandwich said and sighed, looking around. Tir stared up at the sky, holding Sandwich close. Suddenly, Gir flung out the window and ran off screaming. The glass landed on the ground near Tir, but then the glass disappeared and the window was fine. Zim screamed a very long "NOOO!" then walked over to the couch and sighed.

Gir screamed and ran around the neighborhood, but stopped and listened for a moment. He heard a few sounds, mechanical sounds. Gir squealed with happiness and ran towards the sounds. "I'm gonna make the mechanical goose have a tea party with me!" Gir yelled in his robotic voice. He thought the sounds were geese? What a strange strange robot. Finally, Gir got to the destination of the sounds and was standing infront of Dib's house. Gir just stood there, staring at the house but then raised his hands in the air in a happy 'Yay!' form-thing. Gir ran over to the door and knocked, standing there stupidly with his tongue hanging out. Gir heard a grunt and then footsteps coming towards the door. Once the door opened, it revealed Gaz, who was playing her game but took a moment to stare down at the visitor.

"What do you want?" Gaz asked, sounding very annoyed and mad. Gir frowned and clung to her head, one of his eyes popping out as he yelled: "I'm gonna make you a PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH!" Gaz just stared down at the robot, her eyes wide. Gir raised his head up and stared back at the video game playing-monster of a girl-cute but deadly- girl. They stared at eachother for a while then Gaz walked over to the couch, Gir still clinging to her leg, and sat down. She continued to play her game. "Just don't bug me, I'm in the zone." Gaz threatened as the excited robot jumped up and onto Gaz's lap. Gaz stared at the robot then looked at her game. She looked as though she was going to smile, but she didn't.

Dib continued to think while Zim sat. And sat. More thinking, more sitting, more boredom. Tir wanted to see some ACTION. So, to fulfill her fangirlish needs, she pounded on the window and giggled.

"Hey! You guys, let me talk to you for a moment!" Tir's voice echoed throughout the quite house, even though she was outside. Zim glared at her then hopped off the couch and over to her. "About what, earth scum? Zim is quite busy wi-" Zim stopped and waved his hand signaling 'never mind.' Tir snorted then banged on the window. "Helloooo, Dib! Dibby Wibby Shnibby Libby!" Tir called every single name that she could think of that rhymed with 'Dibby'. Finally, after so many nicknames, the big headed boy stood up and walked over to the window. "What?" Dib finally answered Tir, and she smiled a toothy grin. Tir quickly walked over to the door, opened it, and then shut it again. Zim's eyes widened and he pointed to the door and then Tir.

"How did you- I mean I've tried- …Zim could have opened that door whenever he liked, he just didn't want to! I AM ZIM, I AM ALL POWERFUL!" Zim yelled and rose his hands in the air. There was a pause and Tir just stared at him, then looked around. "Riiiight, ok, let's go on." Tir said and smiled a bit. Dib was still thinking, thinking about what he hasn't admitted. Zim stood there stupidly, and so did Dib. Tir blinked and looked at them both. She snorted and bursted out laughing. Zim stared at her then rose his eyebrow. "What are you laughing about?" Zim demanded to know from Tir, and she just wiped her eye and stared at them both again. "Y-You're so-"

"-Small!" Tallest purple yelled but then stopped and thought about it for a minute. "W-Wait, I want a medium- No! A lar- No, no! A jumbo sized popcorn!" Purple finally decided and nodded approvingly. Tallest Red shook his head and sighed, glaring at his 'companion.' "Why do you _always _do that?" Red asked as he stared at Purple, who received his popcorn. "Do what?" Purple asked, his mouth full of popcorn. Red lifted his hands in the air to realize his point in what he was going to say? "You always say a small first, and then you change it to a medium, then a large, and then a Jumbo! Why don't you just say Jumbo, because you always get that size." Red said and tapped his finger on the popcorn bowl. Purple pulled his popcorn away and hugged it. "Because, someday I might want a small popcorn and- " Purple stopped. They both stared at eachother then burst out laughing at the thought. Purple, wanting a…_small popcorn?_ It made all the Irkens in that whole room burst out laughing. Strange, strange Irkens.


	11. What's going to happen?

The rest of the weekend past, Dib and Zim not speaking to eachother. After that strange…occurrence that happened in the house, it wasn't really a talking-time. Plus, Dib was too busy, deep in thought about that dream and what he needs to tell.

Monday! The day every child hates; the day school begins again. Dib was actually excited about Monday coming! It meant that he could get out of the house, atleast, he hoped. Tir stood outside, whistling and tapping her foot on the ground. Tir looked over and stared at Dib, who was staring outside the window. It was 6:39 AM and Dib still had time to get home and take a shower, like he needed one! He's been using the one at Zim's house, but everyone is now suspecting why _Zim _has a shower. Oh well. He just stared, his wide eyes making Tir smile and want to cling to him. BUT, ALAS, she could not, because her mission was to get Dib and Zim together.

Dib's puppy-dog-like-look didn't last long after he realized it wasn't working. Dib turned around and pouted, folding his arms and looking at the ground. Zim glanced over at him, but then staring back at his experiment after his squiggly spooch started twisting and turning. That always happened when Zim looked at Dib, or when Dib passed by him, or when Dib did ANYTHING. Things have gotten weird after that incident of the lips-locking-thing. Zim shook his head and growled, staring at a glass container. Suddenly, something popped into Zim's mind and his eyes widened.

"Gir!" Zim yelled and ran out of the kitchen (Where he was.) and ran over to the window. He stared out to see Gir and Tir playing a game of cards. Tir looked over and waved, a smile on her face. Zim growled and banged on the window and screamed. "Gir! Come inside! You don't have your disguise on!" Zim yelled and pointed at Gir's NAKED BODEH. Gir looked down and screamed, holding his head. "I'M NAKED!" Gir screamed, making Tir hold her ears. Tir stared at Gir then Gir stopped screaming and smiled at Tir. "We're playing STRIP POKERRR!" Gir said and stuck his tongue out. Tir blinked and tipped her head to the side in confusion. "What's that?" Tir asked and Gir stood up and lifted up one of the cards and ripped it in half. "THAT'S what it is." Gir said and smiled. Tir's eyes widened and started to rip all off the cards, and so did Gir. Tir liked Strip Poker. (The readers now laugh. … Kinda. )

Zim shook his head and walked into the kitchen again, starting to work on whatever he is. Probably…Toast or something. Dib looked up from the floor and then at Zim.

"Zim, we need to get to school." Dib said and stared at Zim. Zim looked over at Dib and glared. "I need no school, human earth monkey. Zim is smarter than all you…Pork…Filled jelly beans." Zim said and nodded. Dib just rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. _Zim _might not need school, but _Dib _sure does. Dib got up and brushed himself off, looking at the door one more time. Dib lightly tapped on it, to get Tir's attention. This actually did! Tir got up and walked over to the window, smiling.

"What?" Tir asked, and looked at Dib. He looked at her then glared, pointing his…finger at her. "Let me out! I have to go to school to get a decent job and stuff! Plus, my family MUST be worried by now, I mean, even if they are people who hardly know I exist, they must know that I've been gone for a while! They care!" Dib yelled and frowned. Tir just stared at him then a smile appeared on her face. "Of course they do! Just like I care about your relationship with Zim." Tir said and nodded. Just then Gaz walked down the sidewalk. She had her game in her hand and she was frantically pushing buttons. Tir blinked and stared at Gaz then looked at Dib. Tir looked at Gaz again and smiled.

"You, Dib's sister! Come here!" Tir yelled. Gaz stopped in front of the house's fence and looked up from her game. She stared at Tir and then at Dib, who had his face planted against the glass. Gaz shivered and looked at her game again. "I don't know that freak." Gaz mumbled and walked away. Tir looked at Dib and frowned. "You know, I feel sorry for you. I mean, your sister rejecting you…" Tir said and looked at Dib, who felt lower about himself just then. His own _sister? _Dear gosh, this child must be really _really _weird. Dib slumped down and folded his arms.

Tir yawned, her eyes closing and not opening up for about 10 seconds. She opened her eyes and looked around, feeling very tired still. In the kitchen, Zim yawned as well. He was getting tired too. Dib just sat there, thinking over his life. Suddenly something crashed in the kitchen and a _thump! _could be heard. Dib gasped and got up, running into the kitchen. Dib saw Zim lying on the ground, drool coming from his mouth. Dib blinked and walked over to him, poking his head. "Z-Zim?" Dib stuttered and stared. Dib then heard another _thump! _and ran over to where he heard it. It was near the door, so Dib looked out the window and saw Tir leaning against the door, her eyes wide open and drool coming from her mouth. Dib's eyes widened and he saw something wrong here.

What on earth could have happened?

* * *

On planet Irk, Tallest Red and Tallest Purple were sitting in their throne-things. But barely because of all the laughing they were doing. An Irken looked from behind his chair at the control desk and stared at Tallest Purple then at Tallest Red. 

"My tallest, Tir and Zim have been shut off." The Irken said and nodded as the readers heart break. OH NO.

"Oh, yes, they were getting boring so we just shut them off. Why didn't we ever do that before?" Purple said and looked at Red, who took a moment to think.

Red laughed and grabbed some popcorn. "Because, Zim was amusing for a while! Right?" Red said and looked at Purple, to make sure he agreed with his answer. And he did!

So they danced and stuff. Plus, they had great snacks. A SNACK FIT FOR A KING!

* * *

Dib walked over to Zim and looked at him. Ok, Dib had to think now… And as he always does, he thinks outloud. 

"So, if I see what's wrong with Zim and save him, then earth is in danger! But if I don't save him, something could be wrong with him- no! Why should I save him? If I save him that means I'm just giving up earth! I should leave him here and-" Dib looked at the Irken's small body. Dib then looked at Tir, who was leaning up against the door. Dib sighed and sat down, resting his large head on his hands.

"I could save Tir, and save Zim by accident. Yeah…" Dib mumbled and looked at Zim then Tir. Dib nodded and got up, knowing what to do.

* * *

What is he gonna do? NO ONE KNOWS! 


End file.
